Midnight Ice
by Spontaneous Muse
Summary: A normal girl, Jakie, is thrust into a strange realm called 'Hyrule' when a blanket of twilight swallows her whole. A strange power within her is waking... Ch4: Jakie and Link continue for their search of monkeys.
1. Prologue

Heyo;  
So here I am with another story. Before you all start flipping out, thinking why the heck I write so much, to my defense this was written a long time ago and wasn't actually going to be put up. But seeing the lack of SI's in this section I decided to write my own.

Now this was originally written a long time ago before I had evolved as a writer. Therefore you can see where my style drastically changes when I decided to pick this one back up again.

Now, the characters in this story are more or less the same. A lot of the text comes from the game, though I will attempt to change it up once in a while since there's a whole new character introduced.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything save myself. Because... it's me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The afternoon light shone down upon a busy intersection in Toronto, Canada. Fewer cars whizzed by, causing leaves to stir in its wake. The trees rustled slightly as a slight breeze played with their leaves, causing the buds to clack into each other. Three friends walked down the street, side by side, after a long day at school. They were all a little weary, but satisfied all the same. After all, it was the start of the weekend. The first girl,clad in jeans, a grey hoodie, and had shoulder-length brown hair, spoke first.

"I love the spring." She sighed. She was quite short, being fifteen and only five-foot-two in height. The other two taller girls laughed.

One of the girls had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing comfortable sweats with a yellow teeshirt. She stood at 5'8. "You won't be so happy soon though. Apparently it's going to snow soon." Her voice had a slight distaste to it. In Canada it was prone to snowing, at the randomest times of years to be exact. She eyed the first girl, who shivered at the mere thought.

"What?!" Declared the third. She had black hair that was streaked with variant shades of red. She was wearing baggy black pants and a purple tee. She just reached 5'5. "It's _March_, for goodness's sake." She curled her lip, clearly not satisfied. Her eyes, which were a curious color of violet with a light ring of brown in the inside - the result of colored contacts, were narrowed thoughtfully.

"Well, that's the way our world is, isn't it? Always cold…" The blonde murmured. The two girls nodded. Though they weren't living anywhere near the poles, it seemed as if it was permanently cold. Though they were used to the weather by now, it was still something they could find a reason to complain about.

"It's been colder recently, actually." Said the first, fiddling with her bag straps. Her painted nails scraped against the black surface, a nervous habit she had developed. "It's strange, isn't it?"

"Sure is, Jamie." The blonde replied, hugging herself a little as another breeze swirled around them. This one carried a slight chill, an ominous warning to the future weather. The raven-haired girl stayed quiet, biting her lip.

"Well, Jakie, at least you have a high cold resistance." Jamie joked, poking the Asian jokingly. The girl gave no reaction.

"Yeah, Jakie. Why aren't you talking? You usually can't shut up." The blonde teased, bouncing a little.

"Shut up, Hunter." Jakie replied quietly. The blonde laughed.

"C'mon Jaks. Lighten up! The snow won't come until at least a week." Jamie shivered, her nails scraping against the straps once more. "I don't want to know what happens when it gets cold again…"

"At least I won't be running around in a tee-shirt and shorts like _some_ people." Hunter joked. Jakie rolled her eyes. Since birth, the asian felt a strange immunity to the cold. Maybe it was just because she was used to the weather, but usually she could go outside in a teeshirt and not feel the chills on her skin.

"At least _I_ won't be dressed up like a friggen Eskimo." She shot back, making Jamie laugh. Hunter stuck out her tongue, pulling her furry-hooded jacket closer to her body proudly.

"What ev's, Jakie." She replied with a fake pout. Suddenly the overhead clouds rolled past them, and light shone down to the pavement. The glow was a beautiful sunset gold, even turning the asphalt a light orange. The trees, which were dancing with the wind earlier, was suddenly halted. The chocolate colored bark stood out in a stark contrast to the odd colored grass, its budding leaves stained a yellow color. Hunter looked up to stare at the source of the strange coloration. "Doesn't something seem…odd to you?"

Jamie looked up curiously, her eyes narrowed. "Yeah…"

Jakie raised her odd-colored eyes, and felt them widen. Just earlier, the sky was a bright blue, with hints of a sunset far off in the distance. The sea of blue had a beautiful tinge of yellow-reds in the far horizon. Now, it seemed to darken to a beautiful navy, except something was off. It was tinged with gold, as if the yellow from earlier had managed to extend to over them.

"The sky looks so-ahhh! What _is_ that?!" She screeched. Her trembling finger was pointing forwards. Her own hair was splayed across her face and her hazel eyes widened in fear. The two other girls looked to what their friend was screaming about. A large black shadow began to envelop the street in a bubble, expanding the closer it got. Trees and roads disappeared within the black mass, swallowing cars and buildings in its wake, and it slowly inched it's way closer to the three friends.

Hunter screamed. "It's coming towards us!" She tugged on Jamies hand, and began to run forwards. She looked behind her to see that their third friend wasn't running with them. "Jakie!" She yelled desperately, trying to get her attention. Jamie echoed the call, her eyes still trained on the black bubble. The black-haired Asian didn't hear her friend. She stayed frozen, purple eyes locked onto the approaching cloud of darkness.

"Jaks!" Jamie yelled, attempting to escape Hunter's grasp. The blonde didn't let go, clutching onto her brunette friend, not allowing her to run away as well. Jamie struggled but ultimately the taller girl's strength was not enough to allow her through.

"Jay, we have to go!" Hunter called urgently, pulling her friend's arm. She threw another glance at the black-haired girl who was still standing there, hair blowing towards the bubble as it started to suction all the surrounding objects towards it. Jakie stayed still, watching the balloon swell, and soon, it began to approach her. The shadow seemed to expand, opening its jaws to crash down on the female below. Jamie gasped loudly and Hunter swore, but it seemed like distant howling in the background to the female. And then it swallowed.

The teen felt herself dissolve. It was a strange feeling, like she was melting almost. Her vision went blurry and she lost feeling in all her body. She was vaguely aware that she was still alive. She heard something in the background, but it was so distant sounding, so unworldly. Almost as if someone was yelling through water, the sound waves distorting as she felt liquidized.

"Jaaaakiee!!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The floating sensation didn't last too long.

When she arrived, where ever she was, she felt herself seem to reassemble. She began to regain feeling in her lungs, her arms, her back, her thighs, and then her feet. A clammy sense of relief flooded through her, she was still alive. For now.

Then a surge of power ran through her body. First one, then many followed, as power rippled through her like waves washing up on a beach. It ran through the tip of her head out through her toes. She cranked open her mouth and let out a shriek.

But no sound came out. A hollow rebounding deep inside her throat seemed to echo in her ears, but she couldn't tell. Instead, she felt changes undergo her body. Her hair began to shorten. It went from chest-length to something like a buzz cut. Her eyes began to change form, from almond-shaped to somewhat-slits. Her arms and legs began to shorten and narrow, revealing tight muscles and fur began to shoot out from them. Her fingers curled and began to merge, creating paws. And finally, a large, bushy tail sprouted from her rear. She felt fur erupting all over, and her sense of humanity seemed to morph into something...different. Her heart rate raised in tempo, but it wasn't unnatural feeling. But the pounding her head was, and it seemed to get louder and louder, as if ready to burst.

And then it was still.

Jakie opened her eyes, and twisted her light head to look at herself. She was surprised to see jet-black fur. The black seemed to be tinged with shades of ice blue and plum. She noticed that her legs had a ringlet of fur around them in either blue or purple, just as they transition to small, slender paws. She perked up her ears, feeling slight surprise as they were now at the top of her head. She looked at her snout, which was a baby blue.

'_What... what am I?' _She wondered, feeling her tail swish back and forth and smelling scents she never could detect before.

"Eee hee! You tell me." A voice responded, making the animal freeze in shock.

A small black and white imp jumped down from a ledge above her, twisting in graceful circles before landing with both stilt-like legs touching the ground. "You seem confused." She said, grinning. She folded her slender arms, and leaned on one hip. The animal began to bristle at the sight of her fang. "Don't worry- I won't hurt you." The imp continued. The teal markings on her body began to glow, and her yellow-red eye gleamed. The rest of her head was concealed by some sort of headdress, and her fiery orange, liquid-like hair was in a ponytail behind her. "But you do seem… out of place." The imp purred. She folded her hands behind her back.

The animal growled. '_Who are you?'_

The imp's grin widened. "Isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself before you expect someone to do the same?" The fox pondered for a moment, unsure what to do. The imp stared back, eye narrowed. That grin on her face wasn't helping much. It widened as Jakie felt her own resolve break down. Suddenly the one eye of her popped wide open, scaring her. She swallowed and decided to introduce herself.

'_Fine. My name is Jaclyn, but people call me Jakie for short. I'm Asian, human, and fifteen years old.' _She thought, her own mind picturing herself the last time she looked into a mirror. She already missed being human.

"You're a human?" The imp said, laughing her strange laugh. She floated teasingly in front of the fox and tapped her on the muzzle, causing her to let out a mild hiss of surprise. She seemed satisfied with the reaction. "Not to my eyes." She said scathingly.

The animal recoiled. '_I know I'm not human- not anymore. Who are you?'_

"Since you asked sooo kindly…" The imp rolled her red eye, lacing her fingers behind her head lazily. She crossed her legs and levitated in the air, her one eye peering down upon the smaller animal below. "My name is Midna."

'_Can you help me get out of this… whatever this is?' _The fox spun around once, trying to make sense of her surroundings. She was in the middle of a plain, and somewhere off in the distance she could barely make out a grand castle, and further beyond that, a mountain. This was definitely not where she came from, and what unnerved her the most was the colors of her surroundings. It was almost the exact same as the colors of where she came from were before she was... abducted. By that weird bubble. She felt uneasy as she realized the colors were actually much more prominent. There was no blues, no greens, only yellows and reds.

Midna's grin widened again. "You don't like it? I think it's lovely. A nice change, don't you think?"

'_I want to go back to my friends, imp. I want to go home.' _Jakie snarled.

Midna stopped smiling. "Do you want to go back, looking like _this_?" She jabbed a finger to the animal's body. The said animal hissed and leaned into an offensive stance, causing the imp to giggle in amusement.

'_well, no, but…'_ Jakie gritted her teeth, feeling her fangs grind against each other with a gritting sound. Suddenly, the imp jumped up, and positioned herself on the animal. She pressed a finger to her lips.

"Something's coming. Be quiet, beast." She murmured into the animal's ear. Still bristling, Jakie did as she was told. Her eyes widened as a black mass formed overhead, with dark red lines spreading out from the center. A black... thing dropped down, flipping as it fell and landing on all fours. It was strange looking, with a slightly humanoid structure save the head. The head was a flat black surface with some designs on it, and coming out of the top were three black strings that rippled despite the calmness of the air. It began to lumber it's way towards a forest behind her. Midna kicked the fox's sides, causing her to let out a muffled yelp. "After it."

They followed the beast as it prowled its way through the forest. It began to speed up in what Jakie assumed was anticipation, going through a forest, passing a spring and up a clearing. Jakie leapt into the bushes when it suddenly stopped, head tilted at the black wall that seemed to bar it's way. Jakie pushed herself deeper into the bushes to not be detected by the animal. Midna rolled her eyes on her back, she didn't particularly enjoy being mauled by branches. They waited for a bit, the beast still staring (well she assumed it was staring) intently at the black wall, before it suddenly got up.

Slowly, it made its way towards a tunnel made of rock. It reached a hand in, going through the black mass causing a ripple effect similarly to what would happen if one were to drop a stone into a still pond. Then, it retracted.

Jakie gasped.

She saw a man, grabbed in its chokehold and struggling to be released, get drawn towards the beast. He writhed violently when something on the back of his hand began to glow. The beast groaned and shrieked in agony, as if the light was burning it alive. It threw the man off. He landed on all fours and his whole body convulsed. His head twitched, and then stretched out. He let out a strangled scream before his body pulsed. From his feet to his head, Jakie watched in horror as the man grew fur. His limbs shortened and his face stretched out, letting out a cry that was strangled and piercing. Jakie shivered as she realized that she must've looked the same when she changed herself. He was transformed into a wolf; hair jetting out from his neck like a mane, with ice blue eyes and two blue earrings that Jakie guessed was there when he was human.

The monster, who seemed to recover from the light, grabbed the animal by its feet and began to drag him off.

That's when Midna hit her legs against Jakie, as if to tell her to move, like a horse. "Go! We have to follow them!" Jakie bit her lip and began to chase after the beast.

.::.

She felt like she had been running for hours. Her legs, bunching and releasing, felt natural to her, but still she felt herself panting. Soon she began to slow down her pace, her flanks heaving and her breath coming up short. Midna glanced at her escort in distaste, clearly not satisfied at the pace they were travelling at. "Fine, you beast. You can take a rest." She muttered, sliding off the animal. Jakie growled in thanks and padded over to a puddle to take a drink.

She finally looked at her reflection.

A fox face stared back at her. Her fur was midnight-black, tinged with blue and purple all over. Her eyes, a dark misty plum color, reflected her own confusion and weariness. Her ears, which were tipped with purple, and her nose, which was blue, seemed to stand out against the black mass. The last detail, was a small, ice blue spot in the middle of her forhead. It was a small gem-like rock that glittered when she flipped her head from side to side, actually embedded into her skin.

"What are you gaping at?" Midna asked, floating towards the fox. "Oh, surprised? You probably look better than you did before. Hurry up- I want to go find that human. Or is he a wolf now? Eehee!" Jakie growled, but continued to lap at the water. She welcomed the cool liquids that slid down her throat, though she did wish it was iced. She always had to drink liquids with ice cubes in it. But it was enough to calm her heart rate enough to function. When she felt satisfied, she licked her lips and continued to run, Midna on her back.

She finally found herself in a town. She paused, confused. Earlier it was so tranquil, the plains she was running through had no signs of life. Here, it seemed to be an everyday market, with fresh produce stacked up along the walls. The only thing that were missing were the actual merchants. But, seemingly in it's place, were hanging orbs that glowed blue. Some of them would whiz around for a bit, before settling in front of a stall. Others moved in pairs, others stayed stationary.

"Something the matter?" Midna asked lazily from where she was on the animal's back. She sure was enjoying herself, lying down on the animal as if it was a lounge chair. Ignoring the imp's comment, the fox narrowed her eyes. She allowed her natural fox senses to wash over her, and instantly, she felt as if she could see for the first time.

She spotted a beetle far off in the distance, scuttling around. She saw each water droplet rise from the fountain and splash onto the ground. She heard distant buzzing of wings and strange, strangled noises in every direction. She could see and hear much more _clearly_, almost inhumanly. She reminded herself bitterly that she _wasn't_ human. And then, as her purple eyes lingered towards to orbs, could see faint outlines of people going about their everyday business.

"Done sight-seeing yet, fox?" Midna asked, still lounging on Jakie's back. "Come on, hurry up."

Jakie snorted and continued to the castle under Midna's directions. She padded through a long alleyway full of merchants and into a large square with a fountain the middle with cafes adorning the sides. She padded uphill until she came across two large doors. She tucked her head in and pushed them open. She dashed through the doorway, but froze as she came across the doors leading into the castle itself.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Midna asked impatiently. The fox still hesitated, looking up at the grand estate. "Can't reach that high?" the imp questioned almost teasingly, but she leaned forwards in anticipation.

'_I'm a fox, if you couldn't tell. Last time I checked they can't jump high enough to get over that.' _Jakie thought. The imp grinned, stood up on the animal's back, and looked down at the fox by bending over.

"I guess you'll be needing my help?" She exposed her fang to the fox's face. "Alright then, but don't thank me!" She leapt off the fox's back in a blur of different colored orbs, landing neatly into of a tree. Jakie stared at the imp in confusion. What was she supposed to do? Midna sighed and crossed her arms. "Don't just stand there! Jump, you fox!"

Jakie narrowed her eyes. How the heck was she supposed to reach up there? Nevertheless, she gazed at the spot, mentally locking into it, and prepared. She stared at Midna's face, thinking about how _nice_ it would be to sink her claws into her face, then leapt. The tension in her legs released, feeling almost like an elastic band that was stretched and let go of. She felt surprise as she found herself practically flying, covering the distance in ease. '_Woah!'_ She thought, as all four of her paws squished together on the tip of the tree.

Midna floated lazily to a barred window. "Hurry up, before you fall!" she beckoned. Jakie felt her weight begin to take over, and leapt without a thought. She nearly missed, her forepaws scrabbling desperately at the edge of the window. Midna watched as the fox finally managed to scrabble her way up. "That's why you can't lose concentration when you leap." She said matter-of-factily.

The fox grumbled, and shook her black pelt icily. She stared at the barred windows. "Maybe you should try _biting_ through them." Midna said sarcastically as Jakie began to poke the experimentally, not satisfied by the hardness of the iron. "Come on, you can do better than that."

The fox bristled at her comments, but continued to search for a way to open it. Finally, Midna got bored and let out another sigh. She pushed the fox aside and closed her eyes. Her hands created a large ball of black, with red electric-like orbits, and threw it into the bars. They shattered on contact, creating loud and distinctive _bangs_ as they fell.

"Go quickly!" The imp commanded, landing on the animals back and ushering her in. "I created too much noise!"

Jakie took a deep breath. When she was a human, she was a sprinter, but she didn't know how far she'd have to run. She leaped down and landed on all fours, hurtling forwards and running blindly. She felt somewhat more relieved as her muscles fell back into the natural rhythm of running, feeling some satisfaction as she whizzed by. She soon began to climb up to a tower on one of the wings thanks to Midna's directions. She ran up a spiral staircase and then nosed open the door. A cloaked figure was sitting by the window, gazing out towards the market below. It seemed to notice their presence.

"Who's there?" The cloak asked, the voice wasn't frightened, but merely weary. Midna grinned from where she was.

"Hello there. I'm guessing you're the princess?" She asked, her tone bored and sarcastic. The cloak seemed to stumble a bit, but it's voice turned accusing.

"Who are you?"

Midna rolled her eye, bored already by the conversation. she floated upwards and off of Jakie's back, who was watching the exchange in fascination. Midna hovered closer towards the cloak. "Are you just going to answer me with more questions?" She asked testily.

"That's what you're doing, isn't it?"

Midna grinned wider. "Look at me, please."

The cloak's hood turned towards them, and for some reason, Jakie didn't feel afraid. She watched calmly at the figure, who seemed to be looking more at herself than at the imp who was just inches away from the black shadow that hid the wearer's face.

"Who are you?" It asked. Midna stopped grinning.

"I thought you should know that it's common courtesy to do something before you expect someone to do the same." Jakie recognized those words, as Midna had told her earlier. She was curious to see the reaction the figure would make. It was calm, taken aback slightly.

"My apologies." The cloak responded formally. Two sleeves reached for the hood, and pulled down. Jakie gasped. It was a beautiful, stunning woman, with light brown hair with two parts of it coming down in the front. She had aqua eyes and a gorgeous headdress. Though she was young, there was great wisdom in her eyes, and a great sorrow that shouldn't be apparent in eyes that belonged to someone so young. "My name is Zelda, prisoner of the Twilight People."

"And my name is Midna. This is my companion, Jakie." The imp replied, lazily motioning Jakie who was still ogling at the woman.

The said woman's eyes darkened in suspicion. "This isn't her true form, isn't it?"

"No, she's a human, like you." Midna put a finger to her chin, and tapped it thoughtfully. Jakie stared at the woman, who stared back in equal curiousity. Midna noticed the exchange and giggled slightly. "Well, there's someone I need to _fetch_, no pun intended. I'll be back." She turned to Jakie. "You. Stay." She commanded. The fox's gaze snapped up to the imp and growled threateningly. Midna tutted and disappeared after whirling around once. Jakie put her head on her paws, and began to hum to herself. It was a slightly sad melody, but it was a song Jakie loved when she was still in her world.

Zelda was listening to Jakie, without her knowing. "That's a pretty song." She commented. "What is it?"

_'Just a song I used to love when I was still in my world._' The fox replied calmly, her eyes misting over slightly as memories from not that long ago clouded her mind.

Zelda's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "I feel something coming off you." She paused. "A power that I don't comprehend. It feels like the power of my goddesses." She showed her hand, which glowed with three strange triangles. As she showed the female, they glowed brighter. Jakie watched in fascination, but decided to reveal the truth.

'_I don't belong in this world.'_ Jakie replied. A little disdainfully, she added, '_In my world, there isn't magic.'_

"Then why do I feel something coming from you?" Zelda asked. Jakie realized she didn't have an answer to that question. Zelda reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small bracelet. It seemed to be made of metal, with elegant twists and a ball on each end. She bent it into a straight line. "Give me your dominant hand." Jakie reached out with her left-forepaw, and Zelda wound the piece of metal around the leg, letting the two balls touch. Instantly, the bracelet buzzed for a moment before it was tinged with bright blue. Zelda stared at it. "I think you do have a power, which you are yet to discover."

Jakie looked at the bracelet. '_Are you sure?_'

"Very." Zelda raised the wolf, and stared into her purple eyes. "I think having you here can change our whole world."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And WOW that's a long chapter. Originally it was barely three thousand words but after editing it so it's more my current style, it sort of grew two thousand words. Well, at least there's SOME improvement.

So I hope I haven't confused you all with my changes and stuff. I hope you can also follow along. Link is introduced next chapter, and the game 'begins'. Anyways, send in reviews and suggestions as I love them.

-Celestial Kiss


	2. Meeting Him

Booyaw. Chapter 2. Or one. Whatever. Within the next day. Because these were already prewritten, I just wanted to get them up.  
Okie so thoughts on this chapter: Link's coming in, like actually this time. Again, this one's another prewritten one but I went back and revised a lot to make it match my current style. Yey.  
Umm, just a quick note that the last chapter, this one, and the one that follows was all prewritten until about halfway through. After that, it's not prewritten anymore.  
Umm, hurr. Well there isn't too many changes, I think, in the way the game works. A couple of my friends asked to be in it so I replaced some of the later characters with them... you'll see. And.. yeah, that's about it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Not the characters, not the plot, not ME.  
...saywhat.

Enjoy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jakie looked up at the sound of a door creaking open. The sleek black fox rose onto her four paws, with a new ice-blue metal wire around the left forepaw. As she watched, a grey-green wolf entered, pushing the door aside, with Midna riding it the same way she rid her, on it's back like a horse and his rider. Upon looking at the scene in front of him, the wolf began to growl. Midna laughed, her giggles bouncing eerily off the walls. Zelda turned around, and Jakie perked her ears interestedly. As soon as Zelda was facing the wolf, it stopped growling.

"…Midna?!" Asked Zelda cautiously as the imp steered the blue-eyed wolf towards her. It wasn't a question of who the imp was, but rather what she was doing.

"Eee hee!" She laughed, facing the princess. Jakie felt herself bristle at her tone, cold and mocking. Though she obviously knew what Zelda meant by her tone, she decided to rebuke by saying, "You remembered my name? What an honor for me…"

The wolf was silent, merely taking in the exchange. Jakie watched, her purple eyes searching the other two. She gazed at the wolf for a second, and was taken aback by how blue his eyes were. She quickly averted her eyes when she felt him look at her as well, taking in the fox shape. She concentrated on the conversation before them.

"So… this was the one for whom you were searching…" Zelda murmured. Her eyes flashed back to the fox, who met her gaze steadily. Jakie realized with a jolt that it was the exact same wolf that was once human, the one she watched transform into this state. Midna told her to follow him, and now she knew why. Midna was after him all along.

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess he'll do." Midna replied. She smiled as the wolf stiffened at her words. Jakie could detect the lie though, there was no way the imp would go that far if he wasn't any use to her.

Zelda bent down to go eye level with the wolf. "You were imprisoned?" She breathed. She noticed the chains that were attached to his right forepaw, and it jingled each time he moved a step. "I am sorry." Zelda said truthfully.

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened…" Midna said, putting her hands on her hips. "So don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much…"

Jakie narrowed her purple eyes. She began to bristle as she sensed the princess take a long sigh. Instantly, Zelda plunged into a retelling of her castle being taken over by a man named Zant. Jakie could almost see the scene unfolding, soldiers standing in protection of the princess, when Twilight and Darkness invades just how it invaded her home, and swallowing everything near it's reach. Then, a deadly figure comes out and gives Zelda the ultimatum: surrender, or die.

As she listened, she understood that the orbs she saw earlier were the souls of the people who used to live there; the people who couldn't exist in the twilight so they passed on as spirits. Finally, Zelda revealed who she was to the wolf, whose eyes widened considerably.

"You don't have to look so sad! We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?" Midna said, looking seriously at the princess. Jakie remembered the way Midna seemed to look at the Twilight-stained land rather lavishly, and she had to admit, aside from the ominous feeling it left, the colors were actually quite calming.

However Zelda's tone darkened and she gazed at the imp seriously. "Midna, this is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?" At those words, Midna rose up from Link and turned her back on the princess. She crossed her legs in a sitting position and shrugged.

"Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!" She looked at Jakie, who froze, still bristling. Zelda noticed the silent exchange curiously but didn't question. Jakie was even more confused.

'Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here, quickly." Zelda said urgently. Jakie got up with a start and shook her pelt once. She stretched her limbs out, trying to shake off the weary feeling that kept growing.

"Come here, fox." Midna addressed to the fox after plopping herself onto the wolf again. The animal gritted her teeth, but before leaving she buried her nose into the cloak in farewell. Zelda looked at her and petted her muzzle.

"You have yet to discover it… but once you do… I'm sure it will make a difference." She whispered to Jakie, who sighed and rubbed her nose against the hand. She turned and lightly followed the imp out.

As the two animals raced down the spiraling staircase, Midna immediately pulled on the wolf's ear, causing him to stop. Jakie nearly crashed into him from behind. "Not that way." Midna warned, as Jakie noticed a light come from the staircase below. Instinctively she began to bristle, feeling anticipation. Midna however, had eyed an open window from above. "Come on." She whispered, floating up to wait for the two.

Instantly, Jakie and the wolf focused and leapt, covering the seemingly impossible distance with ease. Jakie made a mental note that Link must've done this before to know what Midna wanted the two to do. Their pelts brushed as they squeezed together in the tight spot. Midna transferred herself to a roof below, and the two animals pounced down, landing side by side.

Midna made her way to the end of the roof, before turning around. "Eee hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now?" She seemed to be only addressing the wolf, who was narrowing his eyes. She turned her eye to the fox. "Well little fox? Was that interesting?"

'_Not remotely.'_ Jakie thought. Midna began to grin.

"I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into the twilight…" She was talking to the wolf again. His blue eyes lit up, but then looked a little uneasy. "And as for you," She murmured, looking at Jakie. "Maybe you should help our little doggy find his way. He lost people very important to him."

Jakie looked at the wolf questioningly, but he was carefully averting her gaze. Midna grew impatient with the blocked communication, so instead she whirled around and created an image of a boy, and another image of a girl screaming in a similar fashion. The wolf's eyes shot open at the sight of them, surprise and fear coloring the tone. Jakie was surprised at the strong reaction he gave off. The imp, who now appeared to be in the form of a sixteen/seventeen year old girl that Link seemed to know, continued: "Don't you want to help them? Because little Midna be happy to help you!"

Jakie narrowed her eyes. She could detect the undertone in her voice, the slight implication that Midna's words weren't exactly what they seemed. The wolf glanced up at her threateningly, he seemed to detect it too. "But…" Jakie knew this was coming, "Well, you'd have to be my servant, and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!" The fox began to bristle, and the wolf narrowed his eyes even further. Jakie didn't like this situation at all.

"Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee hee hee!" Midna laughed, leaning in on the pair. She looked at Jakie. "You're going to go with him." She commanded, before she snapped her fingers. Both animals dissolved into black squares that flew up into the sky.

..:::..

Once they fell down after the transportation, both of them were walking in shallow water. The first thing Jakie noticed was the colors of her surroundings. They were normal – not the odd, sunset-stained hues, but healthy greens and blues. She noticed the wolf was beside her, who seemed surprised at where he was. However, there was a faint hint of recognition as he surveyed his surroundings. The fox shook her slightly ruffled pelt and looked at him. "Who are you?" She barked, before realizing she wasn't speaking English. The wolf seemed to understand her, however.

"My name is Link." Replied the wolf in a series of barks and growls that Jakie could understand as well. "And you?"

"Jakie." The fox replied, watching the wolf tilt his head to the side. She assumed that her name was something he's never heard before. "Are you human?" she asked again.

"Yes, but not currently." He looked down at his Wolf form gingerly. The green-gray fur seemed to glow slightly with the sunset-stained surroundings they were currently in.

"I'm a human too." Jakie said hesitantly. He acknowledged her attempt to be helpful with a slight inclination of his head but still looked confused.

"I've never seen a fox like your colors before." Link barked, referring the midnight-black pelt and ice blue markings that adorned her. Jakie blinked and felt embarrassment flood through her system. Well, she would be asking questions too, if one were to walk into a seemingly deserted room in a warped dimension and find an animal with completely different colors there.

"Me neither." The fox replied, looking at her body. She couldn't help but to think something very significant was happening. Even Link had normal wolf colors – well, to a certain extent. Hers… weren't. "It's strange, isn't it?"

"Now that we all know each other," a disembodied voice that sounded exactly like Midna said, "Maybe we can actually get started." The two animals began to bark loudly at the open air, both implying why they weren't human. "Though you may have left the dark realm, you haven't returned to your former self, and you will not anytime soon." Midna explained. Jakie narrowed her eyes. '_Where is the voice coming from?'_ she thought.

"Eee hee hee!" The voice replied. Suddenly, the shadow underneath Jakie flew up, and twisted to a dark silhouette of the imp. Only the red and yellow eye was colored, though she didn't need to see it to know that Midna was grinning again. "Did you think I'd disappeared?" She turned to Link, who was already crouched in an attacking position. "Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you… don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't." She said bluntly. The wolf growled fustratedly. Personally, Jakie didn't blame him.

"Just over that bridge," She pointed to a large wooden bridge that stood suspended between to large clefts. Jakie could tell there was a wall of darkness, similar to the one that began to swallow her land, on the other side. "The land is covered in twilight. Last time a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight… But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need cooperation of someone FROM the twilight … like me!" She added as an after thought. Jakie didn't like the way this was going, nor did Link. "So… you really have no choice but to do as I say." She finished. Both animals gazed at her with some anger in their eyes. She didn't seem to bother, but instead decided to make a cryptic comment.

"Saving your friends and all that… Well, it'll depend on your actions… Because you can never trust words, you know. Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit you and you." She looked at the wolf, and then to the fox. "You do understand me, don't you? Eee hee hee!"

"So what do you plan to do?" She asked both of them mockingly. "While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand, like it did for your world." She pointed a black finger to the fox. "Come on, hurry it up!" With that said, she returned back into Jakie's shadow.

"A sword and shield?" Jakie asked Link, who now straightened up from his crouching position. "Where will we find that?"

"Well, I was taught by a swordsman how to use a blade and a shield, he might one we could each borrow." Link replied thoughtfully. Jakie felt some doubt though.

"But would he know it's you since you're a wolf?" The fox asked, genuinely curious. There would be no way they could get their hands on a sword and a shield if the barer thought they were savage beasts. Link seemed to be thinking the same lines.

"I don't think he will." He replied doubtfully. Jakie sighed wearily.

"How will we do this?"

"Well, I had a sword I had to deliver earlier, before I was taken into the twilight." He explained. "Maybe we could get that?"

"Just one?" Jakie asked, wondering what she would use. Granted, she didn't know much swordplay save the brief unit she did on jousting and the few lessons she took when she was younger, and she did assume she was only staying until she was able to go home, but she would feel safer if she had a weapon at her disposal. The wolf thought for a moment.

"Well…"

"Nevermind, it's alright." Jakie replied, trying to sound optimistic. "I'll find a way to help you, but for now, let's just get that sword." She flexed her paws, itching to get going. Link nodded.

He led the way into the village where the torches were lit, casting an ominous glow from where they were. The duo padded quietly in, trying to sneak around the people and avoid the torchlight that would get them caught. They found a house where they listened in to a brief conversation that revealed the shield was inside, before breaking in. Midna flew to the metallic shield bearing the Hyrulian crest on it. "Found it." She said, a snide look on her shadowed face. She floated on the ledge above, waiting for both animals to jump there. Once they got the shield, they hunted for the sword. They found it in someone's house, where it was resting on the couch.

"Well, that was pretty easy." Jakie commented as they laid down in the grass, out of sight. The sword and shield lay beside them. Link suddenly rose from his sitting position, startling the fox slightly.

"Wait here." He barked quietly, waiting for the fox to nod in response. He leapt away, heading towards another house. Jakie was curious, but didn't say much She only watched as the figure grew smaller, before she saw him burrow under what she supposed was a soft patch in the ground and disappeared.

Finally, the wolf returned with something in his jaws. He dropped it to reveal a bow and quiver. "Do you know archery?" Link asked. Jakie thought to the few lessons she'd had as a human, and during those few lessons she was often praised by her determination and her aim, which wasn't too bad.

"A bit." Jakie confessed, taking the bow in her jaws to get a feel for the weight. Manageable, she supposed. Link nodded in approval.

"Then it will do." He pushed the quiver towards her. Jakie set the bow down beside the arrows and gave the weapons a quick once-over. The bow was old, made of a twisted tree branch. It was painted with reds and greens, and each arrow had a steel tip with two feathers from each end. "It's not the best quality." Link confessed. "But once we find a better one, we'll get it for you."

"Hold on." Jakie said in alarm. Did he intend for her to stay with him, through out his entire journey? "What do you mean?" Link froze for a moment. Jakie said quickly, "I mean, I know what you mean, but…I don't live here. I live in a different place. I just want to go home."

"You won't help me?" Link said quietly, seemingly slightly hurt. Jakie felt a little ashamed. He must be lonely, being the only one (other than her) that didn't become a spirit in the twilight, and had his friends kidnapped. "We're both animals, the only two animals that were humans at one point. I think we were meant to work together."

"But this isn't where I _live_! I do want to help you Link, but I don't belong here." Jakie tried to justify. Jamie and Hunter must be worried sick by now, if they weren't consumed by the twilight. She felt fear for them rise at the base of her stomach, she didn't want to lose them too.

The wolf thought for a moment. "How about you help me first and together we'll find a way to get you home." He bargained.

Jakie felt his desperation reach out to her, knowing how he wasn't looking forward to the journey ahead alone. "Alright then." She said, giving in against her better judgment.

The wolf smiled. "Alright, let's get going, shall we?" He stood up and gazed over the village of Ordon once more with anguish. The fox nodded, her pelt bristling in anticipation.

..:::..

The two animals made their way to their bridge. Before they could go on it, they passed the spring they first landed in. Immediately, a voice beckoned them.

"Wait…" It said. "Come… to my spring…"

"You have… been transformed… by the power…of shadow… Come… to me…" Both animals went forward, beckoned by the voice. As soon as they went in, large rocks fell from the sky and red runes connected them making a barrier trapping them within. Both animals tensed and began to growl.

"Beware…A shadow being… it approaches…"

A portal opened up in the sky, black with red runes. Jakie recognized it as the same portal that had dropped that monster who kidnapped Link. A Shadow Being similar to what appeared earlier fell from the sky. It landed on all fours, looking like an ape.

Instantly both animals spread out, Link was in front, Jakie was behind. When Link saw an opportunity, he leapt on the creature and began to take vicious bites. Jakie, watching, instantly had an idea. When the creature tried to throw Link off, Jakie ran in and began to nip angrily at its legs. Every bite she took she could see the black change to red. Quickly the being slumped over, defeated. As the two animals watched, it dissolved into a bunch of squares, which rose to form a portal, this time teal blue.

Both animals, slightly weary after the fight but otherwise in perfect condition, padded closer to the spring. Suddenly the rocks began to light up with bright colors and a ball of light rose from the spring, with whites and yellows swirling inside. Slowly, a goat materialized, the ball of light in between its horns. It seemed to gaze at the two animals thoughtfully.

"O brave youth…" It said. "I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods, I am Ordona. The black beast you two had slain was a shadow being, it had come to seize the power of light I wield.

"My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight."

Ordona turned to Jakie, who was listening intently. It seemed to give Jakie a sad look; one of remorse. "Midnight Ice, who takes form of a mischievous fox," it began. Jakie froze at what it called her, not understanding why she suddenly felt a chill down her spine. "Your false world has already been swallowed by the dark power. That world and Hyrule have both been consumed, and it will continue to spread." Jakie barely registered what it said. 'False world'? What did the spirit mean? She was about to question it but the goat continued.

"To save your land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but two who can revive them and redeem this land…" The goat looked at the two animals. "You-O chosen hero, and Midnight Ice."

"You both have not discovered your true power…" Ordona paused, giving Jakie another sad look that she still didn't understand. "Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms, unless if you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed… If you were to revive the light spirit…There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being…"

The goat dissolved and the light dissipated, changing the light from day to night once more. Link turned around to leave but the fox was still at the spring, standing as still as a statue.

"Midnight Ice…" Jakie whispered slightly self-consciously. The name rolled off her tongue fluidly and she almost felt a part of her that embraced that title. She didn't understand it though; the grave feeling she had of the name. Link padded back over to her and nudged her side, giving her a weird look. "I'm not really sure what to make of this either." The fox confessed, shaking her pelt vigorously. "Let's keep going." The midnight-black fox began to leave the spring with the grey-green wolf following.

They both broke into a run, crossing the bridge and over towards the twilight wall. As they got closer, the grey walls of stone around them changed color to a midnight black. Before they could continue their journey, the shadow of Jakie rose and twisted into the shape of Midna.

"Hey… look. Faron Woods, y'know, where you transformed," She gestured the wolf, "They're now covered in Twilight. You might not be able to come back from here, but… Do you still want to go?" The wolf and fox nodded in unison. "Alright… but don't say I didn't warn you." The black form floated over to the twilight and passed through it, leaving ripples where she entered like liquid. Then, a large, orange, liquid-like hand reached out and grabbed the two animals, dragging them into the darkness which was Faron Woods.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Whoo hoo, that's another chapter done, everyone.  
So now you know the characters, though you should already, and the going ons and shmeck. Next chapter will feature them entering Faron Woods and conquering the twilight bugs. Smex.  
Yup, so clicky that little green button down there.

You know you want to.

~CK


	3. Extrasensory

And with this chapter, that ends my prewritten bits of this story. Chaching.  
Alrighty, basically in this chapter we go to Faron, kill some shadow bugs and monsters, restore light to the woods. Simple enough. Rawr.  
Some thoughts;  
hurr, this one was easy enuogh to write. I decided not to stray too long on actually slaying the bugs because it's BORING. Umm, the concept of finding the bugs is a little different in my version. In fact I switched a lot around, I gave Link NO magical powers whatsoever (Balls.) and I instead gave them to.. me... so basically any magical weaponry (I believe there isn't actually that many magical weapons save the Dominion Rod and Gale Boomerang) can only be operated by Jakie. Yup.  
And I decided to make the way I kill shadow monsters much more intense than a little forcefield. I like it because it starts to show Jakie's magical powers. (Yes I am a slight narcissist. Booyaw.)  
And, that's about it.  
And this chapter is strangely shorter than the rest. Oh well.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. NOTHING. Except me. ;)  
ENJOY.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Aren't you awake yet?" A high-pitched voice asked somewhere above Jakie. The black fox blinked open her purple eyes, vision slightly disoriented. Midna floated above her, her black, white, and teal form hovering. "C'mon you Fox. If you want to return light to this area, you'd better get a move on, but it looks like your little friend isn't doing much better, isn't he?" With another 'eee hee hee' of laughter, she floated over to the inanimate green-grey mass of fur to her side.

"Hey wolfboy. Wake up!" Midna commanded, poking him. Instantly, Link sprang up and began to bristle, eyes stretched wide and muzzle bared into a snarl. "Woah there!" She said indignantly before positioning herself on his back. "Let's see your little sword, shall we?"

She gingerly slid the sword out of its sheath and unhooked the shield off his back. She swung them around for a bit before grunting in disapproval. "You really think this thing can slay the creatures of twilight?" She threw them down and flicked her finger lazily. The weapons burst into twilight squares before entering her pocket. "I'll hold on to yours too." She said, looking at Jakie. The fox put down the bow and quiver. Midna transformed those into squares as well before adding them to her collection.

"Alright. A promise is a promise. I need you to gather some things for me, but it'll be easy, I promise." She smiled as she leaned in. "What are you waiting for, animals? Go."

Jakie growled, and Link didn't seem very happy with the order either. They both went forward, cautious. The eerie sounds of something similar to moaning didn't exactly help them feel less cautious. "That's the sound of the spirit that had its light stolen." Midna explained. "Hurry it up!"

Jakie felt slight irritation irking her, feeling ripples of something beneath her fur. Midna shot her an indignant glance. "Whatever you're doing, please stop." At those indignant words, he fox stopped bristling. What was the imp talking about? She chanced a glance at Link, who merely shook his head and slightly inclined his muzzle in a signal to move. The fox sighed and trudged on. After a few steps, however, large black poles fell from the sky, encasing them in a small arena. Midna tutted from Link's back. "You know how to take care of this, don't you?" She said, before floating lazily out of the way. Jakie narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to enjoy this.

She hesitantly stepped forwards, Link brushing beside her. A portal opened above, and three zombie-like beasts fell from the sky. Instantly Link began to growl, but the small fox stayed still. Instantly, the grey wolf pounced on the nearest beast, taking large vicious bites at it. Jakie figured he could take care of it himself, and instead circled the other two beasts, eyes narrowed. Distantly, she heard the beast Link was attacking slump over in defeat, and Link quickly joined her. He motioned the one closest to Jakie, and she nodded in approval. The wolf launched himself at the beast, fiercely digging his fangs in it's chest. Remembering their combination earlier, Jakie lunged for the beast's exposed back, slashing her claws in a fury against the beast's legs, causing it to stumble forwards as Link continued his harsh attack.

Suddenly, a loud wailing sound froze both animals in their place. Jakie couldn't explain the irrational fear that suddenly racked her body, and the twitching and trembling that brought her lower and lower into the ground. Link wasn't doing much better either, he was fighting against whatever was making them stumble but wasn't succeeding either. To Jakie's horror, the two fallen beasts slowly picked themselves up, and after a few moments seemed perfectly OK. And that _really _bugged her. Link however, didn't seem fazed as he launched himself back onto the beasts, slashing and gnawing away. The fox watched as he single-handedly took down one, then another, before another horrifying screeching sound brought the other two back to life. Link growled frustratedly before returning to his attack. "Stop!" Jakie cried, but he paid no attention.

Midna lazily floated back to Jakie, though her red eye was narrowed in exasperation. "What is that idiot thinking? No matter how many times he brings down a beast, it will just shoot back up again." Jakie was bristling, and only lashed her tail back and forth to show that she had comprehended Midna's comment. The imp tapped her chin. "You can't just leave one standing… Hey fox-girl!" Midna now eyed the fox almost hungrily, which sent shivers down Jakie's spine. "Do me a favor? You seem to have powers… try using them against the beasts. Just don't hit Wolf-boy with it."

Jakie gaped at Midna's comment. It was just like what Zelda and the Light Spirit had said. _Special powers?_ She thought in confusion. However, things were odd already. Why not give it a try?

She repeated that phrase in her mind as she closed her eyes and concentrated. For some reason, she felt a pleasantly cool sensation wash through her, calming her nerves and cancelling out all other thoughts. She felt as if she could almost… mold this feeling. As she poked around with this newfound sensation, suddenly she pictured what was going on around her with her eyes closed. But instead, there was a blue patch in front of her. "Strange…" She thought. She stretched that piece of blue to cover the shadow beasts and carefully avoided Link.

A loud, shocked growl caused purple fox eyes to snap open.

Link, on the ground and eyes wide with shock, was staring at the fox. As Jakie looked back questioningly, Link slowly turned his muzzle to the Shadow beasts, which remained unmoving. The strange streams that came from each head had stopped rippling, and one of them still had an arm outstretched as if it were about to crush down on unsuspecting victims below. As she stared, they seemed to… _sparkle_ slightly.

Midna clapped giddily. "Oh _good_ _j_ob fox-girl. Or should I call you Ice-girl now?" She giggled. "You seem to have made some Shadow-lollies for us to enjoy."

Jakie bristled. 'Shadow Lollies?' She hissed through her fangs. Link gave her an _'I have no idea_' look so Jakie had no choice but to pad up to the unmoving Shadow beasts. Gingerly she slipped into the space where the outstretched claw would usually slam down and touched the body with her nose. It was _cold_.

"Perfectly flash-frozen." Midna explained. "That solves our problems, doesn't it?" She giggled again. "But if we return this world to light, wouldn't it be frightening to see these? I guess we have to get rid of them. What a pity." She shrugged but formed an energy ball within her hands and shot them into the heart of each Shadow Beast. Each ball lodged deep within one Shadow Beast, and it began to crack from the inside out. Suddenly they all exploded, making it rain black sparkles. They then formed together to form countless black squares, similar to the ones floating upwards around them, as they shot up and formed a portal above.

"Well that takes care of things." Midna said matter-of-factily as both animals continued to gawk. "Don't you want your world to be returned to light? Come on!" She landed on Jakie's back and gave her a kick like a rider to a horse. The fox grunted and took off, Link not far behind.

The duo soon approached a spring, which was the source of the eerie wailing sound. They could vaguely see a clutter of sparkling mist gathered near the center of the water. As they cautiously made their way closer, the wailing sound grew louder. Jakie narrowed her eyes and Link bared his teeth, however Midna giggled and pulled back on Jakie's ear, pulling a finger to her lips.

"Please… be careful… these woods have changed…" A deep voice seemed to resonate around them. Though it was strange to hear the chilling words, they seemed to bring comfort within Jakie, a warm, safe feeling near the base of her stomach. "The dark clouds of dusk cover this land… this drape of shadows is called… twilight."

At those words, Link began to bristle. Jakie felt what seemed to be a cog in her memory start to turn. She was starting to remember what happened before she was transported here, the bubble of black and gold that began to swallow everything whole…

"In this twilight, those who live in the light… become as mere spirits…" Jakie snapped back to reality as those words were uttered. She suddenly remembered the floating balls in that market she passed through, and how, if she concentrated, could identify and almost see humans rushing about.

"It is a place… where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell…" She felt Midna twitch on her back, but said nothing as the spirit continued. "I am a spirit… of light. Blue-Eyed Beast and the long lost Midnight Ice, look for my light… retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts, in this vessel."

Before them, a strange looking container materialized. It sort of reminded Jakie of grapes, with little balls on either side of what seemed like a stem that gently curved inwards. The container floated in front of them before it flew towards Midna, who put the item in her pocket.

"In the shadow of twilight, the dark insects are as… invisible… as normal beings are here." The voice continued. "Let me use the last of my power… to reveal to Midnight Ice, the locations of the dark insects… that consumed the light." Suddenly, it felt like warm water was sliding into Jakie's brain. She felt strange and light headed. Vaguely, in the reflection of the water she was standing in, she could see her purple irises were glowing a light, milky blue. Shaking her head quickly, she managed to dispel the strange sensation.

"Find… the insects of darkness. The dark insects… they are the form taken by evil…once it has latched onto our scattered light…" and with that, the voice faded away gently.

Midna leaned backwards lazily and glanced at the two with her one, red eye. "Well, what do we do?"

The green-grey wolf fixed his blue stare at the fox, who bristled in surprise. Link gave Jakie a small look that seemed to say 'Well?'. The fox sighed slightly and closed her eyes. She felt the same, cooling sensation wash over her. It was normal, rather calming. But she felt something pulling at her, almost as if trying to draw her attention. She instinctively began to pad towards that feeling, and as she took each step, the pulling got stronger. She heard a sharp inhale of breath somewhere behind her, and a second set of paws began to follow.

And then, almost as if a light was turned on, her closed eyes were suddenly flooded with vision. In front of her was a little bug that was rather ugly. "There!" She barked. She heard a swish of fur and saw the bug get bowled over, and then, it vanished.

Opening her eyes, she saw Link where the bug was a second ago. Limply hanging in front of him was a strange, ice blue orb. It hovered for a bit, before suddenly changing course and floating lazily towards her. Then, it seemed to spill water on top of the fox, but the droplets gathered together before zooming towards the imp on her back, who flinched away as they hurled themselves into a bubble on the Vessel.

"Great work. Let's keep going, no time to slack." Midna said, gingerly holding the vessel out in front of her like it was a reeking piece of food. The very top bubble was now glowing a bright blue. Jakie nodded and closed her eyes, feeling the pulling sensation again. It was fainter, but definitely there. Without warning, she darted off, hearing a gasp of surprise from the imp on her back, as well as a grunt from the wolf.

It went on like this for a while, the two animals racing off in the forest. Occasionally they'd stop, the fox bristling, as the wolf pounced on the space in front of them to reveal an invisible bug. They traveled around the woods and entered a small cabin, before leaping out and going through a dimly lit cave.

As they finally emerged from the darkness, the area they were in instantly caused the fox to start hacking.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, nudging the little fox. Jakie shook her muzzle, feeling convulses in her throat.

"Nothing, keep going." She wheezed, shaking her fur. The vessel was beyond half full, a bit more would be all it took to fill the thing. Midna looked at the fox unconcernedly and forced the animal to walk to the edge of the purple fog.

"Hey, think we can get across here?" She asked before floating lazily over to the piece of wood that was jutting out of the fog. Link glanced once at the fox in worry before leaping, seeming to cover an impossible distance and barely managing to fit all four paws on the wood. He leapt once more, landing safely on the other side. Jakie padded forwards, the fumes causing her head to whirl a bit. She nearly missed; her legs slipping clumsily. Before she fell into the fog she hurled forwards, landing on the ground safely. Link glanced at her again, this time truly worried.

Midna ignored the look and continued on their jumping spree. As Jakie struggled to keep up, her brain began to fog and her hacking got worse. They managed to get to the other side, while killing more bugs and Link digging up a couple. They finally made it to the northern part of the woods, where the fog was cleared up. Jakie collapsed on her side, her breathing heavy. Link watched in horror as her flanks rose and fell.

"She'll be okay, she's not in any danger anymore." Midna said lazily. Jakie growled lightly but felt the haziness slide out of her brain with each heaved breath. Finally, she felt ready to go again. Standing up, wobbling slightly, she pushed ahead and went onto the small underpass that lead to the next area.

They were greeted by long poles slamming down into the ground, barring them in with three other Shadow Messengers. "Just perfect." Midna growled from where she was, Jakie and Link instantly growling at the gesture.

Link instantly took defensive actions to Jakie, protecting the still-recovering fox. One of the Shadow Beasts tried to swipe at the two, but Link dug his fangs into it's hand, causing it to roar in pain. Jakie watched, still fighting to recover her strength, as the wolf continued to defend her. She soon had enough.

She roughly shoved the wolf over with her muzzle and closed her eyes, letting the icy-calm wash through her system again. She found that patch of blue and molded it over the three shadow beasts. Opening her eyes, she was satisfied with her work. The three zombie-like creatures were now frozen in place, two of them advancing towards the cowering pair and another with a hand raised.

Link growled in satisfaction before ramming into each of them with his side, causing them to shatter like glass before their remains created a hovering twilight portal.

"Good job, as usual. Now hurry, there's only a few left." Midna encouraged. Jakie sighed, doing whatever she did to the beasts definitely made her tired. She shook her pelt and raced forwards, feeling a very weak, but definite pull to her system. She led them towards a large, rather weird tree-bridge thing and where they found the spirit of a monkey cowering on a wooden post. Around her were two bugs, which Link managed to take down. She suddenly heard strange sounds, which she realized came from the monkey. She was even more shocked when she realized she understood what it was saying.

"Someone… someone helped me?"

Link, who was now beside the fox, looked in surprise. "Well, didn't it see us?" Jakie however shook her head. She remembered being in the market, where she almost seemed to pass through people as she raced in the crowds. They definitely did not notice a strangely-colored fox with an imp on its back.

"Boy, lucky me. Ever since the boss went funny in the head… there've been scary monsters everywhere…" Jakie then noticed what was blocking their entrance to the inside of the tree. A huge. White. Spiderweb. She shivered, taking a step back away from the web. Her pelt swished against Link's, feeling herself tremble against his still frame.

"Those village kids got led through the woods for some reason…"

At those words, Link reacted strangely. He began to furiously bark questions, but Jakie wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were still peeled on the spider web. The two seemed to barely hear the Monkey's last few words. "The whole forest is so weird now… what's happened?"

And then the last two tears floated towards Jakie, being absorbed by the vessel. As she felt herself begin to glow, and looked over to see the wolf was doing the same. He shot her a panicked look as he glanced down at his own blue pelt, but Jakie didn't feel the same. It felt pleasantly cool and somewhat welcoming. She almost felt a part of her _loving_ this feeling, responding to the strange wave of cold and wanting more. She felt more alert, more _alive_.

Before she had a chance to comprehend this feeling, they vanished.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Some nostalgia near the end. Shall be explained later. Har harr. (unless you're all ninjas and can figure it out already. In which case, I say poop.)  
Yup, so, that's it. Next chapter probably will be the prelude to Forest Temple and maybe a bit of it. Maybe all of it. Who knows.

Umm, yeah - so please send in a review, because I like them a lot. They give me self confidence, which is lame, but true. YUP.

And that, is all, my friends.  
Oh, and send in some suggestions for what to name my horse. I have some ideas but two minds are better than one! Also if you have any suggestions, comments, mistakes you caught, whatever, please please please send them to me.

Through that beautiful, green, totally clickable button down there.

~CK


	4. Reborn

Alrighty, chapter four. Or three. Whatever. Prologues suck.

I'm looking at these chapters and even though they are recent and not prewritten, I feel as if I could really expand on Jakie's personality if I went into first person, so maybe in a few chapters it will become that.  
Okay so this chapter: Jakie and Link basically go through Faron, which takes a lot longer than it should, gets the key, follows that toxic monkey, then completes half the temple, up to the mini boss. I was going to keep going but seeing as the chapter was already quite lengthly I doubt I needed any more beef. Teehee.

Thoughts on this chappie;  
hurr. A lot longer than I expected, in a sense that just getting to that forsaken temple took a lot longer than I anticipated. The actual temple I didn't bother going into detail because it's long, annoying, and what not. So I just included the basic idea of this temple, which is FINDMONKEY. FREEMONKEY. KILLMONKEY.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOZ, Link, plot, or the monkeys.  
... though having one of them as my personal slave would be _quite _amusing.

ENJOY.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

They were somehow back at the spring. Jakie shook her pelt once, watching in the reflection as her midnight black fur ruffled with her. Midna, still on her back, was holding the Vessel of Light out in front of her, the whole thing glowing. Link growled and stood closer to Jakie protectively, watching the spring carefully to see what would happen next.

Suddenly, the Vessel of Light slipped out of Midna's grasp and then melted into the spring, the Tears of Light dissolving into the water, causing the whole spring to glow the pretty and mysterious shade of blue. The dusk-stained colors of orange and reds faded to the natural blues and greens as the grasp of Twilight holding Faron Woods dissipated. Midna, now having returned to her shadow form, drifted upwards and tapped Jakie's muzzle.

"Are you happy now? Your world has returned to light. But I'm not gonna lie, I liked it better in twilight. Oh well," she sighed mellow dramatically. The two animals didn't say anything, though Jakie did feel a little inclined to agree. The colors were beautiful, nevertheless. Seeing the two speechless, Midna giggled. "Eee hee hee hee! Well, see you later! And why don't you look _stunning_?" And she vanished.

Before Jakie could even ponder about the parting words, the spring glowed again, this time gold. Then, an orb rose slowly from the center of the spring, similar to how it did in Ordon. As it continued to rise, a form similar to a monkey materialized, hugging the orb close in its smaller hands. Its tail was easily three times its body, looping around the ball and itself once.

"My name is Faron." It spoke, its rich voice deep and resonating. "I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of the gods to protect this forest." The monkey paused, its eyes seeming to look over her and Link. "O brave youths who have the power to change our future…" He eyed the form beside her. "In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast." And then the head turned to Jakie.

"In your own life, you were unaware that you belong in a world much more complex than the one you were in before. The fact that the Twilight sought you out and brought you to this world remains the same.

"They were signs… they were signs that the powers of two significant beings rest within you both, and that they are awakening.

"Look at your awakened forms…"

Jakie gasped and looked down. She was standing on two legs. Two _human_ legs. She was normal again! She welcomed the look of her creamy white skin and her slender hands. She felt her face, feeling her fingers trace the contours of her features, and then she felt her hair. She gasped in surprise as she realized how long it was, it was almost below her waist. And not only that, her once red streaks was now blue and ran along the whole length of her hair.

But what surprised her was her clothing.

She wasn't wearing what she was when she was first scooped into the twilight. She was wearing knee-high boots, made of fuzzy white material that she couldn't identify. She was also wearing leather short-shorts and a black tank top that was cropped right above her belly button. Over top her light layer of clothes was a black cloak with a large hood, something that reminded her of those old cliché sorority movies. She fidgeted with the clasp that was around her neck/chest area, before she looked at Link.

Her own eyes met his startling blue, the exact same shade when he was a wolf. He had sandy blond hair, that was rather shaggy and grown out. He was toned, and had a light color of skin. Over top was what seemed like a green garb, with heavy chain mail underneath and thick gloves that reminded her of falconers' gloves. On his back was the sword and shield they…er… borrowed from Ordon. She gave him a once over and felt him doing the same

"You two have been chosen by the gods." The monkey continued, causing their eyes to snap back at the Monkey. "A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other light spirits locked it away. Because of it's nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice. You must match the king of Shadows.

"If you seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths." And with that, the monkey dissipated into millions of white sparkles that eventually faded into nothingness.

The two looked at each other, not finding words to say. Link cleared his throat first.

"Um, yeah. So I guess this is the first time we actually 'met' each other right?" His voice was rich, though a little rough. It seemed almost a little too old for his age, too much suffering, but Jakie didn't mind it.

"Yep. Um, I'm Jakie, so nice to meet you." She held out her hand, admiring her own porcelain skin. Before the Twilight abduction, she was never this ivory before. A slightly tanned hand grasped her own, the warmth of the hands surprising her.

"And I'm Link." He replied with a handsome smile. Jakie nodded with a smile of her own. "And are those eyes natural?"

Jakie cocked her head to the side, not knowing what he meant. She looked down at her own reflection, feeling surprise as her eyes were filled in with a mysterious shade of violet. There was no brown ring on the inside, just purple. Jakie blinked and reached up, gingerly feeling for her contact. There was none.

"Apparently yes? Strange, I used to wear contacts to get the color of my eyes." She didn't bother adding in the fact her normal vision was so bad her contacts were extra strong. It seemed as if, as a fox, her eyes and contacts merged. Well, at least it meant perfect vision.

Link didn't seem to be following. He merely scratched the back of his head. "Hey-"

"Hey yourself! Time's ticking, who knows what's going on with your friends _and_ your world right now! We have no time to be talking!" Midna's voice growled indignantly from underneath the pair. The two were startled as the imp pulled Jakie's shadow and wrapped it around herself, creating a black silhouette of the imp. The only visible eye raked them both over once. "So you're the chosen ones and all that? No wonder you two took on the form of_ ferocious_ beasts." Her biting sarcasm didn't manage to slide by Jakie unnoticed.

"So, remember our deal? Well theres something you need to _fetch_ for me." Link curled his lip at her tone as well. The imp however, grinned wider as she continued her little rant. "Hey look, so you wanna help your friends right? The way I see it, they might be in the temple… waiting for you to rescue them…" Link grabbed his sword angrily while Jakie narrowed her eyes. Midna's grin grew a little wider.

"Then good luck, _O chosen ones_." And with that last, bitingly sarcastic title, she vanished back into Jakie's shadow. Jakie realized she was starting to really _not_ like Midna.

Link was practically bouncing, waiting to go. Jakie re-adjusted her cloak and signaled him to start walking. The two walked briskly through the woods, not bothering for much conversation.

"…Aren't your clothes cold?" Link brought up as they headed towards the little cabin where they fought shadow bugs earlier.

"No, for some reason it's actually cool. Like a little tingly but not uncomfortable." Jakie replied, before biting her lip, hoping she didn't say anything weird. Link only laughed slightly before seeing an afro man.

"So, it's the Ordonian!" The man said. Jakie noticed the birds pecking away at his afro, but she decided it was for the best she didn't ask any questions. "You seemed familiar, but then your clothes seemed kinda different, so I was thrown off for a second!"

Jakie shifted her weight from one foot to another, giving Link a look that clearly said 'You know this guy?' It was then when the afro man noticed her.

"And who's your friend? You didn't have her last time." Jakie felt a bit uncomfortable as she felt his eyes rake over her form. Link merely shifted into a slightly more defensive stance, causing him to change subject immediately.

"So, you want to go back to the temple? I locked the place, didn't want people to be getting hurt." He said. "But if you want to go, here's the key." He handed over a small key to Link, who took it before practically dragging his female companion away.

"Let's just go." He said, unlocking the doors and going inside. Jakie went in cautiously, feeling a little insecure in the dark. Luckily, Link pulled off the lantern that was hanging by his hip and lit it, causing some source of light as the duo began to feel their way around the cave.

And then they were back at the area with those cursed toxic fumes. Jakie already felt the burning sensation at the back of her tongue, causing her to begin to cough slightly. Link gazed at her in worry.

"You're not affected by this, are you Wolf Boy?" Midna asked from where she was hiding in the shadows. Link shook his head as he placed a hand on Jakie's back.

"'M fine… just… keep going." Jakie managed to choke out, holding the sleeves of her cloak up to her face. Link supported her by lightly gripping her arms and helped her forward. Suddenly, a monkey came out of nowhere and grabbed the lantern, carefully placing it on the V of a tree branch it was currently holding. It began to spin it around, causing the fog to dispel. It made quick hand motions as if it wanted them to follow.

"Well I guess we have no choice." Link muttered, jumping off the little wooden platform and following the monkey. He watched worriedly as Jakie stumbled after him, still coughing from behind her sleeves. He made quick work of the enemies that tried to attack them as they crossed the fog. When they made it to the other side, the monkey dropped the lantern, now burnt out, before running past them and into the forests beyond.

Link gingerly picked up the lantern and sighed when he noticed it was out of oil. He then ushered Jakie out to the open space, where she began to calm her breathing.

"Sorry, I've always had a chest breathing problem since I was little." She explained, feeling guilty at the concern he was expressing for her. "I feel as if I can't breathe properly at times."

"It's okay; just don't leave my sight if you start having breathing problems." Link said consolingly. The two rested against an elevated wooden platform for a bit, much to Midna's distaste.

Along the way they stopped to buy a bottle full of lantern oil, and then went beyond towards the large tree. Jakie felt repulsion at the sight of the large web blocking their way, but with a swipe of his lantern, the webs began to burn and shrivel away.

"Ladies first." He invited with a mischievous smirk. Jakie flashed back a sarcastic smile before stepping into the darkness.

She was amazed at the sight that greeted her. The tree must've been hollowed out, as there was a huge cavern inside the tree. She noticed large, stringy looking plants that adorned the area as well as vines littering the walls. Behind her, she heard Link enter as well.

"Let's go." He said, drawing his sword. Jakie watched, her mouth hanging slightly open. She was just taking it all in, the vastness of the room and what was sure to come ahead, and still was completely defenseless. Link noticed her expression and laughed. He tossed her the bow and quiver. "There." Jakie caught it as he continued to walk, forcing her to have to catch up to him.

After watching Link defeat two gangly, imp looking monsters, they found a monkey that was trapped in a cage. It had a striking resemblance to the monkey that they rescued as animals, and as the one that stole Link's lantern. As Jakie pondered this, she realized Link had sliced open the wooden bars containing the monkey. The animal quickly climbed the vines and motioned them to follow. Midna appeared, already tutting as she warped the shadow of Jakie to become a silhouette of her.

"I think she wants to you to follow; and I think you should." Midna said simply before disappearing back into Jakie's shadow. Link grunted and heaved himself onto the vines, climbing them with ease. Jakie climbed them too with a little difficulty. She was more used to using her legs than her arms. When she was on the outcrop, the monkey began to motion for the door to be opened to the next room. Link did it, and they were now in a large room with a wooden platform on top. As the two ran forwards, a large spider suddenly dropped down.

Jakie let out a yelp and froze where she was. Link gave her a questioning look but she was frozen in place. Jakie felt terror rising up, she had never _ever_ liked spiders and nor was she about to. Link seemed to understand that vibe, especially when the large arachnid clicked its pincers together, making her jump. Link drew his sword and began to clash with it, trying to get a weak spot. Finally, the arachnid gave up and dissipated with a puff of smoke. Jakie let out her held breath.

"Sorry, I… don't like spiders."

"Mmm." Was the only reply as Link now studied the platform they were on. Four torches stood on each corner of the room, two of them unlit. Link quickly swiped his lantern over them, causing them to catch blaze. Suddenly a loud creaking sound was heard and as Jakie watched, two platforms rose to grant access to the door north of the platform. The monkey ran across the platforms and waited for Link to open the door.

They were greeted by a blast of wind against their faces. Jakie flinched and scrunched up her face, not that it did much to help. She could just barely make out a weak-looking bridge that connected the current tree they were on to the one across the abyss. The monkey scurried onto the bridge, before what seemed a bit like cackling noises froze it in it's tracks. On the other side of the bridge was a white monkey, holding a boomerang that was glowing a ghostly purple. It laughed crazily before throwing it, the ebony-white blade slicing each of the supports to the bridge loose. The monkey that was attempting to cross screeched in surprise as it barely managed to return to their side of the gap. Jakie looked and clicked her tongue. There was no way to cross now.

Having returned back to the previous room, the monkey suddenly leapt onto the rope that was over top the gap that blocked their way to the western room.

"What the heck?" Jakie said. Link's expression mirrored her words. The monkey began to swing back and forth, clapping her small hands expectantly.

"I think she wants us to jump."

"Is she crazy?!" Jakie exclaimed at Link's quiet epiphany. "No way, I don't trust a monkey-"

"It's not like its an abyss, you know? There _is_ ground below us." There it was again, the teasing smirk. Jakie liked it, but not when it was irking her. She fumed silently as Link leapt off the platform, catching the monkey's hands as he swung back and forth, before letting go and flinging forwards, managing to land solidly on two feet on the other end. He then turned around and waited for the female to do the same.

Sighing and wondering if she had become completely mental, she mirrored his actions. It wasn't as frightening as she first imagined, and was certainly manageable, she thought, as she managed to land on the other side as well.

The duo made their way through a water-swamped area, sidetracking here and there to gather keys to the next few rooms. As they went along, they managed to free another monkey. They then returned to the same room they started out in and went to the other end to free two more monkeys there.

"So now what?" Jakie asked, sitting down and leaning against the rough wooden railing back in the main room. She was tired; she had been walking for hours though she wasn't doing any of the fighting. She wiped off the thin layer of sweat that developed over her forehead and her eyes were weary. Link sat down across from her and took out a crumpled piece of paper that served as a map. He observed it as Jakie rested, closing her eyes briefly. She was so damn _tired,_ and hell she would've slept right there and then if Link hadn't shook her roughly.

"I think we sort of have to go to that room."

"You're crazy." Jakie replied instantly. Link didn't flinch, he was prepared for these types of comebacks. "You're insane. Did you not _see_? That flippin' monkey flippin' cut the bridge. How the heck are we supposed to get across?"

Link glanced at her, giving her a hard look. Jakie stared him down, before realization dawned on her.

"_Oh __**god**__ no!_ Are you _insane_?! That's so-!!"

"It worked before." Link said calmly, trying to soothe the female who was currently freaking out. "Thanks to our monkey friends we managed to free the rest of them, so…"

"Dude, there was _solid ground_ beneath us when we tried to cross those gaps. That has a freaking _hole_-!!"

Link sighed. "Can't you just trust me?"

Jakie stopped ranting and stared into his blue eyes with her own violet. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she broke the moment and sighed in frustration. "Fine. _Fine._ But if I freaking fall and di-!"

"Yes, yes." Link dismissed, his tone lightening completely after Jakie caved in. He pushed himself up and pulled the protesting female with him. The four gathered monkeys glanced up at the blond, before understanding what he had in mind and instantly hung themselves, one by one, across the wire that was stretched on top of the abyss.

_Shit, don't look down, don't look down…_ Jakie began to curse loudly as Link crossed the gap with ease. Jakie had a little more trouble, once or twice she felt as if her hands would slip due to their clamminess and her own unwillingness to cross. However, the monkeys had a strong grip and she managed to get to the other side with only a few minor heart attacks.

"_Never flipping again.._" She breathed furiously as Link lead the way into the next room, slicing the keese and the deku babas in half.

The next door opened with ease, but as soon as they were in, gates flew down barring their escape. There, in the middle of a ring of totem poles, was that cursed monkey who cut the bridge in the first place. It seemed surprise at their sudden barging in, but then with that stupid boomerang of his cut down some deku serpents and began to hop around the totem poles. One of the enemies managed to latch onto Link and bite his legs. Jakie grabbed an arrow and fiercely plunged it repeatedly into the… thing… savagely until it dropped dead.

"Freaking _idiot_!" Jakie snarled as Link made quick work of the other deku serpents. She shot an arrow at the monkey's butt, causing the creature to fall off the pole. Link then ran up to it and began to slash his sword into the monkey. After many long strokes of his sword, something on it's head seemed to drop off; Jakie recognized it vaguely as something similar to the twilit bugs that were keeping the tears of light captive. As soon as it disappeared, the monkey regained cautiousness. He glanced sheepishly at the pair before running off, having dropped his boomerang.

Link was putting away his sword and picked up a pink heart that was on the ground. He winced and gingerly pushed it into his wounds, watching them seal themselves and restoring his leg, good as new.

Meanwhile, Jakie walked over to the boomerang. Midna's shadow suddenly appeared, blocking her way with one outstretched hand. "Careful Jakie, this boomerang hasn't been purified yet, touching it migh-"

"Shaddup." Jakie rolled her eyes and swatted Midna over the side. The imp snorted and floated over to Link, who was now walking towards her. Jakie watched the shadowy aura that was still coming from the boomerang, but when she held her hand out infront of it the aura suddenly dissipated. Jakie felt Link and Midna's eyes trained at the back of her neck as she made to grab the weapon, but before she could it raised up with a miniature tornado. A voice filled her ears, sweet and melodious.

'_I am the Fairy of Winds who resides in this boomerang_.' It said, filling Jakie's mind with a soft, windy sensation. '_Thank you for freeing me from that terrible grasp of evil. I hope you can use this boomerang well on your quest._' Jakie let out a light gasp as the boomerang lifted up and floated gently into her hands, the winds it stirred causing her own long hair to flutter slightly.

"Wow..." She murmured in awe, weighing the boomerang in her hands. Though she could tell it was made from heavy material, it felt light and airy, which struck her as strange. The blond haired boy behind her tapped her lightly on her shoulders.

"Ready to move?" He asked. She whirled around, nearly smacking him in the face with the amount of hair she had.

"Please, lets get _going_. I'm sure this will come in handy and the monkeys will be satisfied." Midna interjected, appearing before them once more. "Besides, I still want to find my stuff, and you want to find your stuff, so let's go together."

Jakie tilted her head to the side, not liking the imp's tone. Midna disappeared back into her shadow as the two continued to find a way to leave the room. Link then spoke up.

"Maybe it has to deal with that?" He pointed to the fan-like contraption on the ceiling. Jakie handed him the boomerang, which he threw. It swirled viciously but didn't do anything to make the bars rise. He tried a couple more times but to no avail. Link caught the boomerang laboriously, his sapphire eyes shining in bemusement. "I don't get it, why won't that little tornado thingy appear?"

"Let me try." Jakie suggested, plucking the boomerang out of Link's hand regardless of his reaction. She closed her eyes and allowed that strange, isolated feeling to wash over her. A pleasant cool rose from the pit of her stomach up to her eyes, where once more she saw a projection of what was happening in front of her but with a blue tinge to it. She concentrated that blue to focus and cover her boomerang. She then saw what looked like a little white orb with translucent wings trapped inside the ivory bark. She let her 'blue' touch that fairy, and winced in surprise as it's wings began to flutter madly. She heard a gasp from outside her little world and, when her eyes opened, found out the boomerang she was holding moments ago was now hovering in front of her with whirlwinds coming out of it.

Smirking, she grasped the boomerang and threw it at the ceiling. The weapon circled around the fan once on it's own, the winds from the whirlwinds coming from it causing the fan to rotate quickly. The bars that blocked the doors lifted suddenly, allowing them access once more.

Link gave her a dumbstruck look. "From now on, you're operating the boomerang." He said with a touch of admiration coloring his tone.

"Fine by me." Jakie replied, a proud grin still plastered on her face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alright so I hope it's apparent that only Jakie can use magic, and Link's just a human. *snorts*  
Mmk so definitely the rest of the temple will be in the next chapter, though the next chapter most likely won't be as long as the previous ones because it really is just the rest of the temple plus boss. Unless I include some like, drama that happens during and after the boss. DUN DUN DUN DUNN.

Hurr, some closing comments I guess?  
well this one wasn't prewritten so you can already tell it's much better than the previous ones, though for the previous ones I have gone back to edit. Umm, yeah, that's about it.

And see that down there? That green clickable button? Yup, it's calling you.

~CK


	5. Asleep Awake

I'm alive I swear.  
I know I haven't written ANYTHING on Fanfiction in the longest time, and I apologize. I've been busy and I've been working on a new project that's an original, so um... not going on Fanfiction yeah.

Now I thought about including the boss fight but after polishing and finishing this chapter I decided against it, it was getting too lengthly anyways.

So here are some thoughts;  
after a year of not writing or editing this piece I find my style has changed YET AGAIN. Not as majorly but I've been shifting to a lot more descriptive writing. To the point it takes me a few thousand words to make one character turn around. It's that bad.

It will start to show in the next chapter.

There's a little more humour from 'me' that I hope you'll appreciate... somewhere along the line.

DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own Twilight Princess.  
Otherwise I'd make the deku baba's weeds or some random plant that you can eat to live off of.  
Speaking of which, what _does_ our hero live off of anyways?

Maybe we'll explore that later...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jakie was greeted by a slap in the face, due to the strong winds.

Beside her, Link wasn't doing much better. The blonde's face was scrunched as he bore through the constant whipping. The female brought her sleeve to her face in an attempt to cut off the wind.

The duo looked wearily at the remains of the cut bridge, their monkey companions nowhere to be found.

"Great, how do we get across now?" Jakie muttered in frustration. In her hand was her newfound weapon/equipment, the Gale Boomerang, as it was apparently called. When she focused, she could create miniature whirlwinds with the item; a feat only she could manage and Link could only dream about.

"Well, there's got to be another way." Link said thoughtfully. He eyed the enlarged tree branch to the side of them. As Jakie stared, she could make out a bridge of some sort leading to a different part of the first tree they were in. She decided to go along with it. The duo fought the gusts as they struggled to make their way to the other side. There, Jakie realized that they couldn't cross due to a turned bridge that blocked access to the other side.

"Great, how do we cross now?" She muttered, her eyes narrowing once more as her face took another battering from the winds. She couldn't see a way to cross, even without the fierce winds that was forcing the bridge from turning in their direction. Link thought for a moment as well, pausing where he was, sides heaving. Jakie didn't notice it but she figured he must've been really worn out by today's events. Not long ago was he transformed into a wolf, dragged to a castle, freed from that castle, stole a sword and shield, revived a whole forest by killing bugs and beasts, and then kicked some monkey butt to save his friends which, by the way, were kidnapped. She felt pity for him; she had never had to go through such an ordeal before, though she had a feeling that she would now.

She decided to let Link rest for a bit now - she was weary herself. Slumping down and lowering her body beneath the natural curves of the branch and was briefly sheltered from the current direction of the howling breezes. "You okay?"

"Tired… just tired." He replied, his voice cracking a bit. Jakie felt more in the base of her stomach; this must be very hard on him. She tried to find a way to comfort him but all she could come up with was just a rather weak, 'you're doing a great job'.

"So're you." Was his slurred response. Jakie's eyes widened as his own drooped, obvious exhaustion coming off him. She felt a slight tinge of worry as the skies above began to darken, a signal of her being awake for the past twenty four hours, and who knows how long he'd been awake. She got up, grimaced at the gusts, and dragged him into the previous room where there was shelter. She let his body slump down gently against a pile of leaves within the confinements, where his hat fell off his head and his body limply thudded down. Jakie noticed the steady rise and fall, indicating his sleep.

Midna glanced at the pair slightly indignantly after pulling Jakie's shadow so she could talk. Jakie gave the imp a pleading glance; the two needed rest after their long day. The imp narrowed her eyes, but there was some very slight sympathy edging in on the corner of her irises. "Fine. Two hours, max." She said before disappearing again. Jakie sighed in relief, slumped down, and closed her eyes.

Sleep had never come to her so quickly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Much too soon, she was shaken awake again by Midna, who was muttering: 'humans, always sleeping, I _did_ say two hours but what do I get?' Jakie opened her eyes and was glad that they weren't out in the sunlight, yet. Link was already awake, the circles underneath his eyes that she didn't quite notice before now gone and the blue in his eyes just a slight bit brighter. Jakie stretched and stood up, fastening the cloak tighter around her small torso. Link took his hat and put it back over top his golden locks. "Good morning."

"Mmf." Was Jakie's reply. "How long were we out?"

"Much longer than I had expected you two to be." Midna accused scathingly. "Well I do admit that you two needed some sleep, but you guys were nearly out for _five _hours-"

Jakie groaned in protest. Five hours was not long at all, barely enough to get her through one day. She knew that, at the rate their journey was going, she could pretty much kiss sleep-filled nights goodbye. And she was definitely not looking forward to that.

Shaking herself back to reality, she noticed Link was ready to go. He looked much better than he did the night before; he was completely awake and had a fresh look of determination in his eyes. Jakie drew the Gale Boomerang, knowing it was going to be needed soon enough.

The duo walked outside and once again was treated with a welcome by the winds. They fought against it as they made their way to the wooden bridge,_ still_ not having an idea of what to do. Only until Midna appeared, with a rather murderous expression on her face, did Jakie get an epiphany.

"Wait, what if I try this?" Jakie wondered, lifting the Gale Boomerang in question. Link looked at her thoughtfully while Midna tutted.

"Give it a try, since Wolf boy can't do anything about it," the imp said scathingly, causing Link to grimace. Jakie ignored her but did as she was told. She focused her powers into her boomerang and let it go, watching in satisfaction as it created a whirlwind powerful enough to change the way the bridge was facing. The pair crossed the bridge quickly before the wind had a chance to change its direction. Directly in front of them were more moblins waiting to ambush them. Link grabbed his sword and quickly plunged it into one of the creatures, slaying it with ease. The other moblin looked at Jakie greedily, who immediately noticed the gesture. The moblin took one step forward, Jakie taking one step back. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Link still fighting other moblins; she figured he didn't need to be troubled by her. She took another step back, feeling herself backed up against the natural slope of the large branch. The moblin peered closer to her, determining whether she was worth the effort. She felt a chill rise up her spine as the dark beady eyes scrunched up with malice.

"Go away!" Jakie exclaimed indignantly, trying to push it away. The moblin instead knocked her down to the ground, raising its club threateningly. Jakie shrieked as the club was brought down with surprising force. Link shot up at the sound of Jakie's voice, racing across and slashing anything that came in his way. Fearing the worst, he finally made it to where the moblin and Jakie were.

He snorted; he was both relieved and amused at the same time. Jakie, whose hands were still out in front of her in defense, slowly lowered them and stared. The offensive moblin was perfectly frozen, unable to move and preserved in its attacking state. "Really," Link said, still chortling, "The one enemy you decide to take on turns out like this." He poked the frozen moblin once, watching as it fell over, petrified, before suddenly exploding with black smoke.

"That thing scared the jeebers out of me." Jakie said defensively, gritting her teeth. She stood up and brushed any dirt that might have dirtied her cloak off indignantly. Link laughed once more at her angry glare.

Midna suddenly appeared, rolling her eyes at the two's attitude. "Har har, can we laugh later, please?" The red-yellow eye spotted something hanging on a piece of rope a few feet above them. "What? Another one? Well, might as well free him too…"

Jakie stuck out her tongue once more at Link, both mocking him then and now, before firing the Gale Boomerang at the cage. The whirlwinds cut through the rope cleanly, causing the cage to fall and burst open. The monkey clapped a couple times before joining them back to one of the earlier rooms via another spinning bridge.

It turned out there were a lot more monkeys hidden around than expected, which meant Link and Jakie had to go around and release them all. Jakie kept stealing occasional glances at the swordsman, worried that he'd be getting drowsy. His steps began to falter after the first monkey, stumbling by the second, and by the third, Jakie halted their progress with a hand at his face.

"Jakie?" Link muttered, his breaths coming up short. The swordsman had just finished fighting three or four large arachnids while Jakie had been working on freeing the monkey. The female curled her lip at his grungy appearance; during the fights one of their pincers must've hit true.

"You're tired. You're hurt._ Don't_ try to make me change your mind, because in case you haven't noticed you're as tired as _hell_." She said, forcing the boy to sit down. Link removed his hat and wiped his forehead with the back of his glove. Though he protested, she could tell by looking into his eyes that he was painfully suffering through silently.

"We don't have time to rest, Jakie. I have no idea what's going on with my _friends_, and…" His voice cracked as the pain overtook his system. Jakie watched worriedly, wishing she could be more of a use to him. Midna was beside her, watching but not commenting. The asian sighed and held his arm where the pincers had scored against his skin. He winced in pain.

"Okay, look. We will go after them, _I promise_, but how can you save the land if you're dying?" Jakie murmured. "Just rest, okay? Rest and get better. I'll go after the rest of the monkeys."

Link watched her like he wanted to say something, even as if he wanted to tell her off, but he was too exhausted. Jakie smiled gently before pulling out a bottle from her waist. On her belt was only a few belongings, but one of them was a bottle that had appeared there with her clothes. When Link wasn't looking she had purchased a 'restorative potion' from the same place where they bought the lantern oil and poured the drink into her bottle.

"Drink it, it's supposed to help you." Jakie said, giving him the bottle. He stared at the bright red liquid incredulously, but Jakie shook her head. "Seriously."

"I don't know if you're trying to poison me." He joked but still eying the bottle wearily. Jakie paused: she didn't actually know for a fact what the drink _was_ and what it _did_. But somehow, she had a good feeling about it.

"Look, just drink it. Once you feel better you can thank me." She leaned forwards and grabbed the lantern off his belt. "I'll be taking that, and I'll rescue the rest of the monkeys. I _know_ how to take care of myself," She added, when she spotted him opening his mouth in protest, "I have a bow and a quiver, remember? Don't worry. Get yourself out, find a place to shelter, and I'll meet you with the rest of the monkeys, alright? Okay, good." Before Link could object, Jakie jumped off the ledge and began to climb up the steep ledge of vines, the three monkeys following her.

The sandy-brown haired male stared after her retreating figure. With a huff, he drank the red liquids. He curled his lip in distaste, it tasted _horrid. _But he instantly felt a little better, so he decided to finish the rest. Though he felt fine, he was still a little woozy, perhaps a side effect from the potion. He decided to take the females advice and leave the room to go find a safer place to stay. He slumped down at the main room, breathing heavily. He hoped she came back soon.

.:::.

"Remind me what I'm doing again," Jakie snarled in frustration as she lobbed the boomerang back at another spinning bridge. Midna rolled her eyes at the female as she scurried onto the bridge.

"Well, you just shooed away the one person who could save your sorry butt if you were to get in trouble…"

"Be serious." Jakie grit her teeth as she waited for the winds to change the direction of the bridge once more. She felt like she was getting nowhere, and certainly wasn't when the imp beside her wouldn't stop with the cynical comments.

"Want the truth? I think you're going to die before you make it to the next monkey."

"Thanks for the support," She muttered as she leapt onto another tangle of vines. Midna said nothing, merely sneering from where she was. Jakie had no idea why Midna was still following her at this point and _why_ couldn't she have just stuck with Link, but now she knew that she'd have to adapt to having a little imp yapping rather angrily at her as she attempted to free more monkeys.

The door to the next room slid open, causing Jakie to recoil a little. It was a cavern with water everywhere; atop a piece of driftwood was a Bombug that was just hanging. Her eyes raked over the scene before her, a seemingly harmless bridge over the water lead to an area beyond it that had a ledge up top that was blocked by a large boulder. She took a gulp and began to cross the bridge gingerly before a black shape slapped her shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" She cried indignantly. Midna rolled her eye.

"Oh, so the little hero gets hurt from a little slap on the shoulder." She droned, her eye was hard and fixed on the female impassively. "If you want to ever go back to your realm, you can't go rushing blindly into things."

Jakie felt a wave of anger surge through her system. It didn't help that she was helping two strangers, in a foreign land, fighting when she had never fought before in her life, with one of those said strangers constantly criticizing her.

"Look, if you're so angry with the way I'm doing things, why don't you do things yourself?" Jakie replied back with malice, her temper flaring. Midna glared back, her anger level seeming to match Jakie's.

"If you haven't _noticed,_ look! Shadow!" She jabbed a finger to her own, black silhouette imp form. "And I don't know how to do things in this realm."

"You think _I_ do?" Jakie shot back, now glaring at the imp. "I have no idea what I'm doing either, so cut me some slack!" She wrenched herself out of the shadow's grip and trudged forwards. Suddenly she screamed in surprise and pain as something underground flipped her up, causing her to fly backwards and into the water.

_Splash._

A few seconds later she surfaced, hair soaked and face dripping. "What was that?" Jakie cried as Midna glided towards her.

"A tile monster. Obviously it got the better of you."

"No kidding." Jakie replied furiously as she waded back to shore. She pushed herself back up and shook out her cloak indignantly, watching water droplets spray everywhere. "This is going to be a killer to clean."

"Maybe you shouldn't try to rush headfirst into everything."

"Do you _want _to listen to me?" Jakie rebuked, not appreciating the rash comment Midna shot at her. The imp rolled her eye.

"Look, I would love to listen to a human but I'd die of the amount of malice and spite a human is capable of nourishing." She spat. "Anyways, don't just rush into the bridge; find a way to get rid of the tile monsters."

"Gee, thanks for your help." Jakie grumbled, wringing her cloak dry once viciously. She took a deep breath to calm herself from the anger and shock before gazing once more at the bridge. This time she watched more closely, she noticed miniscule shifting of a false tile that presumably was hiding a tile monster.

"Before you rush into there though, you might want to get _that_." The imp lazily indicated the chest that was sitting on a piece of rock that was jutting out of the sides of the cavern. Jakie grunted in acknowledgement as she abandoned her concentration from the bridge. Instead, she focused on reaching the other side of the ground to open the chest. When she jumped, she was briefly reminded of the flying sensation she felt when leaping with Midna as a guide.

Landing squarely, she heaved the chest open to find one rusted key near the bottom. "What a rip off." She sighed, plucking the chest's contents and pocketing them. Midna rolled her eye as she leapt back. She returned on the bridge and grimaced as one of the monsters lifted its head to glare at her.

"Maybe you could try _staring_ it down."

"Shut _up_." In frustration, Jakie lobbed the boomerang at the silhouette in front of her. Midna giggled and vanished, causing the weapon soar past and towards the bridge. Suddenly, all the tiles were tossed about, and with disgust, watched as the monster was lifted out of its hiding spot to reveal a long, worm-like creature. The creature was thrust into the water and apparently it couldn't swim, as it disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Joyful." Jakie murmured as she ran across the bridge, no monsters thrusting her back into the water. She stared at the boulder blocking her path, eyes narrowed. Midna let out a snort of contempt and opened her mouth for what was surely going to be another sarcastic retort.

"Don't say it." Jakie growled, already catching on. She grabbed the Gale Boomerang and threw it at the bombug, watching with a twinge of satisfaction as it collided with the boulder, causing it to explode. She leapt up and gripped the ledge, hauling herself up onto the platform above. Vaguely, she could hear a monkey squealing behind another boulder. Curling her lip, she lobbed yet another bombug at the obstacle with her weapon.

"That's all of them." Midna informed as the monkey scurried out to meet with her. "Now we just have to find Link and find what we're looking for."

Jakie nodded, but there was a twinge of doubt in her system. She didn't expect to find Link's companions here, but nevertheless they _did_ have a deal. Sliding open the door to the previous room, she set out to find the blonde swordsman once more.

.:::.

"So you were just sitting here like a hobo?"

"I take offence to that." Link said playfully, hauling himself back up as the asian returned, five monkeys at her heels. "Although I feel much better now."

"Yup, here's your lantern back, by the way." Jakie said, tossing the item at his direction. He caught it quickly and gave a wolfish grin. "So, what do we do now?"

"Why don't we go back to that room where there were those fungi?" Link suggested. "I think there was something across from the abyss-" He chuckled as Jakie snarled a rude word under her breath. "You've done this many times already."

"No thanks from you." The female retorted sarcastically. Link smiled, though it was a little _too_ sweet for Jakie's tastes. Her premonitions were correct as suddenly he scooped her up and ran towards the next door.

"HEY!" Jakie screeched, flailing her legs against the swordsman. "Let me down!"

"No way, you'd make a break for it then." Link replied impishly, quickly dashing across the wooden bridge before it had a chance to turn. Jakie gave up and laughed.

"I guess that break really did return your strength; though I don't particularly enjoy being treated like a baby."

"Deal with it," was the playful reply. Jakie snorted and kicked him in the ribs hard. He grunted a little in surprise, his grip only tightening around her waist. Jakie squealed as he laughed.

"Enough you two." Midna groaned as she appeared from their combined shadow. "Wolf boy, let Cold girl down – we have a bridge we have to turn."

The blonde finally let Jakie down, who let out an indignant huff and brushed her clothing icily. She wrapped her fingers around the ivory wood, letting her powers seep into the weapon, before firing it into the bridge. The wooden platform spun once before settling.

"Hurry." Midna said before disappearing again. Jakie rolled her eyes; it wasn't like she was contributing much. Link caught her purple eyes with his own, the blue orbs sparkling mischievously. The female felt an ominous chill creep up her spine as she pulled open the door across from them.

They were in a rather damp surrounding, with curtains of lichen hanging down from the surrounding walls. Around them, fungi were seeping from the wood and bark that curled up towards the ceiling.

"Attractive." Jakie commented sourly, lip curled as she lifted her foot after stepping and hearing a particularly nasty squashing sound. She hissed as she looked at the crushed mushroom beneath her toes, puss and bits oozing out from underneath.

The monkeys suddenly began to clap rapidly, the sounds echoing and rebounding off the walls. Swishing was heard overhead, and as Jakie whipped her head upwards she spotted the other monkeys the two of them had freed earlier. The monkeys climbed down the bark to meet with them.

"Hey little guys." Jakie purred, bending down and patting the one with the rose in its ear. Link watched as she coaxed the monkey with ease. Suddenly, it shot its head up, startling the female. It motioned to its friends with some sounds and claps. "What's going on?" Jakie exclaimed.

The swordsman could only shrug as the monkeys suddenly climbed up the trunk of another tree and up onto it's branch. They suddenly began to climb down and cling on each other's hands, creating a monkey-rope that began to swing back and forth, the bottommost monkey clapping its hands expectantly.

"Mother-" Jakie didn't even have time to finish her thought as Link leapt across the abyss with a yell, catching the hands of the monkeys. He gripped the monkey tightly as he swung back and forth, releasing right as the momentum brought him forward, landing squarely on the other side.

"Your turn," was his cheeky comment.

The female bit her lip, her violet eyes judging the distance between her and the monkey-rope. She waited, heart pounding loudly, and leapt as the makeshift rope swung towards her. She nearly couldn't get a grip, only managing to stop from falling into the pit below thanks to the strong pair of monkey hands that grabbed her arms. She let out a huff of relief, before with a rush of panic remembering she still has to get to the other side.

She felt the momentum swing her as she thrust forwards. Perhaps she had gone a little _too_ far, next moment she found herself nearly on top of the green clad male. More accurately, she didn't _notice_ she was on top of him because her mentality was repeating: '_oh shit, oh shit, I am so dead.'_

And then: '_green and squishy.'_

'…_. This is __**so**__ not going to look good.'_

She barely managed to scramble off in time when their shadow twisted once more. It wasn't like Midna didn't know what just happened, but she prayed the imp would let it slide.

And as most hopes went when it came with Midna, there would probably be more of a chance that a monkey would _release_ on their heads.

'_I really shouldn't have thought that,'_ Jakie flustered when she remembered the still-swinging monkeys behind her.

"Well if that didn't knock the weight out of Wolfie, I don't know what would," Midna commented dryly. Jakie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, trying to fight off the blush that had already crept on her face. It was pretty hard.

Link was still on the floor but he got up, shaking off dust and straightening his tunic. "Jeesh, you're heavy."

"Appreciate it, really," Jakie retorted.

"Tell that to my chest," he replied before chuckling. She rolled her eyes as he pulled out a key from his pocket, inserting it into a gigantic lock that was keeping the way closed in front of them.

"Where did you find _that_?" the female asked, trying to fight off the slight embarrassment in her tone.

"Maybe I _wasn't_ sitting around like a hobo? Not for all of it, at least." Link replied as he turned the key, stepping back with a slight smile on his face.

"And I thought you were going to let me do something," Jakie muttered with a slight playful edge. A loud clink caught their attention. The outer rim of the lock spun quickly, the spikes whirling so fast it looked like a blur. After that part unscrewed the lock fell apart, landing on the floor with a loud thud. The chains flew off and landed with an equally loud thunk.

"Well hopefully you won't have to," Link muttered as he pulled open the doors into the next – and final – room.

"Hopefully," Jakie muttered in response as she followed him in.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yay some progress.

Next chapter will finally be the boss battle... I'll write it I swear!

... Reviews? :D

~CK


	6. Authors Note

Note:

Hey guys, thank you for taking your time to read Midnight Ice. This is one of those stories I really wanted to write, but I never got around to it because I procrastinate and lose interest fast in things I do.

I've taken reviews into account and now that I'm another year older, I can see how bad things were when I first started out.

Therefore I will say this: I am still writing this story. The ideas I have in my mind I think are too good to pass up, so I will continue plunging out chapters after another year of hiatus.

That being said I've began rewriting completely. I'm completely changing Link's attitude. I think this rework is for the best.

For now I'm keeping the original version of MI up, but I'm going to slowly rewrite the opening chapters whilst working on the ones right now.

Peace,

Muse.

Here's a teaser from the new chapter, by the way:

"... Full name."

He glanced up at her as she broke the delicate silence. Jakie stared at him, determined to get him to talk. "What is your full name?"

Link snorted and flopped back down. "What's the use of letting you know?"

"If you haven't noticed, we'll be sticking around each other for a good, _long_, time. Better to familiarise ourselves now before we regret it." Jakie pressed, her own curiosity creeping into her voice. It was true; she knew nothing of him. The first time they had laid eyes upon each other, they were forced to look away and to follow the absent imp back here. Although curiosity fueled her intentons, she was also really hoping he would talk. Say anything.

After it seemed like an eternity, Jakie dropped her gaze and stared back into the fire, a faint hooting in the background causing her to feel even further away from home than ever before. She wrapped herself in her arms, not exactly cold, but for comfort.

"... Link Io Periglad."

Jakie jerked her head up, the still green-clad teen unmoving. Her mind was swimming with questions but she kept silent, her eyes widening in surprise.

"What? That's my name. Link Io Periglad." The shape said, voice regaining a little frustration. "And you?"

"Jaclyn Gwen Siu." The female replied, her eyes on him now. The fact he had even said anything, revealed a little of his world to her, made her feel a little more secure. She pushed her knees together as she changed her position, hugging her legs to her chest. "Sixteen. Cantonese."

"Seventeen." She raised an eyebrow. She had assumed he was maybe nineteen, at youngest. "Hyrulian. What the hell is Cantonese?"

Jakie couldn't help but to chuckle a little. Hyrulian sounded foreign to her too, but for all she knew it could be their way of saying 'Italian' or 'European', which was what Jakie would expect should he have came from her own world. At least he was responding, she resolved, so she continued onward.

"Favorite passtimes are singing, drawing, and writing."

"Hunting. Fishing. Kind of. And horses."

Full of surprises, our Link Io Periglad.

"Older sister."

"No siblings."

"Been in school for thirteen years."

"Never been to school." Jakie widened her eyes at the response but he plunged on. "We don't have schools in Ordon. But I've been training with a sword since I was five."

So that was twelve years. Well, it showed.

"Lived in one place my entire life."

"Me too."

"Favorite colour is blue."

"You can guess mine."

Green, she figured.

"I don't have anyone special to me."

That didn't come from her this time. Link had continued their little interrogation on his own accord, and his own statement made her curious. What was he trying to assess? Ordon was gone. Maybe his world with it. Maybe he was testing to see if they were on the same page; if they had both lost their loved ones to this twilight.

He was being truthful, Jakie thought, so maybe I should, too.

"I have... many people. Who are special to me." Her eyes returned to the fire, and she hardly noticed Link sitting up to gaze at her. "I didn't come here intentionally. I was... brought here. Back home... I don't know what had happened. I don't know if anyone is still _alive_. I don't know if they know I'm gone. I don't know if I've been wiped from their memories, like I never exsisted. But they're in my heart. Maybe I can find them again one day..."

Her voice trailed off as she returned her gaze to the fire. Link's blue eyes were now burning into her back but he wasn't saying anything. Which was a good thing. She guessed if he had said anything, even if it wasn't a rebuttal to her sudden blabbing, she would burst into tears. And crying wasn't something Jakie did on a daily basis.

Silence stretched before them, them staying frozen in ther positions as they took everything in.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes," she replied without missing a beat. She finally looked up, eyes locking deep into his own. His grim determination, distorted slightly with grief, caused her to look at him with new eyes. He had nothing left, just like her. He just wanted to go home.

_No matter what that home was like now._

Another few heartbeats passed and she breathed in slowly. Their gaze never broke. His eyes suddenly melted and his guard crumbled before her.

"Me too. I'm scared too."

And that's it! Thanks again for reading. I don't know how long it'll take to update… but hopefully I will soon.


End file.
